


Beyond Belief

by Megara09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gift Fic, Multi, NSFW, Threesome - F/M/M, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara09/pseuds/Megara09
Summary: After a long day at work, you come home to a birthday surprise from Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wibblywobblydemonydeducythings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Luce! You know I don't care for Reader fics, but I wanted to do something nice for ya. Haha. Enjoy!!

You step into the bunker, breathing a sigh of relief at finally being home. It had been a big change, moving into an underground labyrinth and away from everyone you knew, but it had been worth it.

The reason for that was sitting at a table at the bottom of the stairs, fast asleep with his head in his arms. You smile, knowing he had been trying to wait up for you. Trudging down the last few steps, you set your things down and lean over the man of your dreams.

“Dean,” you whisper. “I'm home.”

A grunt comes from Dean and you smile again. “Come on, baby, let's go to bed.”

Finally waking up, Dean mumbles, “Had a surprise for you.”

“What?” you ask, surprised. “Dean, you didn't have to do anything.”

“'s your birthday, of course I did. I wanted to,” he says, turning his head to catch your lips in a kiss.

Before things can get too heated, he pulls away with a grin. “Come on, before I get distracted.” He holds out his hand and beckons you.

You take his hand, willing away the butterflies that swarm every time he touches you. With a gentle tug, Dean leads you toward one of the larger bathrooms. Curious, you follow and let him guide you inside.

Candles are dotted around the room, along with rose petals. A bath is drawn, but Dean moves forward quickly to test the water.

“I ran it as hot as I could, but it's not very warm now. Why don't you slip outta those clothes and let me run some fresh water?”

Nodding, you shyly tug at your clothes, wishing the blush in your cheeks would go away. By the time you're naked, standing somewhat awkwardly beside the pile of clothes, Dean has turned the water back off and turns back to you.

“Come on, come get in.”

You take a deep breath and walk to where Dean stands next to the tub. He offers his hand to help you into the tub and you sigh at the warmth of the water. Settling into the tub and leaning back, you close your eyes and relish the indulgence of a soaking bath.

All of a sudden, fingers trail over your shoulders. A gasp flies from your lips at the sudden contact and your eyes fly open to stare up in shock at those beautiful green eyes.

“Want a massage?” he asks simply.

“Sure,” you say, intrigued by the offer after a long day.

Talented fingers, roughened from the years of life as a hunter, begin to brush softly against your skin. With every passing moment, the touch deepens, until those amazing fingers are kneading the muscles in your neck and shoulders. With every pass, you relax deeper into his touch.

When Dean gently nudges you to lean forward and starts in on your back, a moan escapes you. You blush, but Dean says nothing, simply leans forward and places a kiss on your neck. Another moan escapes, this one louder, as his teeth scrape the tender skin there. Just as you start to think things may move forward, Dean leans back and says, “I have another surprise for you. Finish up here while I get it ready. Meet me in the bedroom?”

You nod, unable to speak. Dean stands and walks away – a bit stiffly, you notice. As the door shuts, you let out a muffled giggle, feeling giddy at the thought of whatever Dean's planned.

You hurry through the rest of your bath, but linger afterwards, putting lotion on every inch of your skin and dabbing on some light makeup. Dean has said repeatedly that you don't need it, but it makes you feel better to have  _ something _ on.

Finally, you gather your things and head to the bedroom, wearing only a towel. You hesitate at the door, taking a deep breath to steady your nerves before gripping the doorknob and stepping into the room.

It's darker than you're used to, what with Dean usually having the lamp on at the desk so he can read whatever tome he's chosen lately. The only light tonight comes from candles scattered throughout the room. Music plays softly from an old gramophone Dean had found and cleaned up. And there, on the bed, are Dean and Cas.

You freeze in your steps at the sight of the two men, laying naked in all their glory, on the bed you share with Dean. “W-what?” you stutter.

Dean grins. “Well, I've seen you looking at Cas, saw those stories you were reading online. I asked to see if he was into it, and here we are.”

“You've got to be joking. There's no possible way that this is real!” you say.

“It's real, baby. Come over here and we can show you how real it is.”

Feeling as though you're in a daze, you step closer to the bed. Dean comes up on his knees, half-hard member bobbing with the movement. Cas follows suit, desire flickering in his eyes. They each grab one of your hands and tug you onto the bed. The towel you're wearing loosens and falls away, leaving the two men to peruse your body with hungry gazes.

Cas growls low in his throat and moves forward, lips and teeth finding every sensitive place on your neck. Dean focuses his attention on your left breast, laving the nipple and biting gently. Heat floods you as your head falls back. Your hands come up to grasp at both men's hair, subtly guiding them to exactly where you want them.

Dean and Cas take this as their cue to get handsy as well. Cas begins running his fingers through your hair with one hand, while the other trails down to massage your free breast. His lips meet your for the first time just as Dean's wandering hands trail down your belly and zero in on your clit. Your hips buck as he begins to circle his finger around the sensitive spot.

You moan loudly into Cas' mouth as a hand wanders around to grip your ass, squeezing not-so-gently before delving between the cheeks to rub at the hole there.

“I am going to be in you, here, soon,” Cas rumbles.

“Oh, fuck,” you whisper.

Not to be outdone, Dean suddenly pulls away and turns onto his back before nudging his way between yours and Cas' thighs. You look down and whimper at the sight of Dean licking Cas' erection. Before you can really appreciate the sight – one straight out of quite a few fantasies – Dean wiggles forward more until his face is buried between your legs and his tongue is buried inside you.

A muffled shriek leaves your lips. Muffled because Cas has once more taken your lips with his in one of the hottest kisses of your life. As you writhe on top of Dean's face, you wonder how things could get any better than this.

Your internal question is answered a few minutes later as you lay in what amounts to an orgy circle. Dean's mouth is still on your cunt, you have Cas' dick balls deep down your throat, and Cas has his mouth on Dean's dick. Grunts and moans fill the air. Just as you think you're going to lose your mind, Dean pulls away.

“I need you, baby,” he says, grasping your thighs to pull you closer. Cas is leaning over the side of the bed, tanned ass on clear display.

As Dean slides inside you, Cas returns holding a tube of lubricant and a finger vibrator. He give you and Dean a few moments before prodding at Dean to roll over. The hunter smoothly rolls the two of you, leaving you straddling his lean hips.

Cas trails his fingers over your back before gently pushing your shoulders down. As you lean over Dean, you understand just as Cas slides the finger vibe over your asshole. You moan, clenching down on Dean, as the strange sensations wash over you. After a few moments, you feel yourself relax. Dean helps by sliding a hand down to rub at your clit once more.

Cas presses on, drizzling a bit more lube onto his finger before returning to prod once more at your ass. His finger slips in a bit, the ridged silicone covering it creating an amazing amount of friction. A sudden urge for  _ more _ has you slamming your hips down, both on Dean's cock and Cas' finger. The sensation of being filled by two different appendages has you moaning out loud once more.

Dean curses, his hands gripping tightly to your hips as he throws his head back on the pillow. Cas lets out a moan of his own and begins to move his finger in and out of your body in preparation of what's to come. Dean's hands finally loosen their grip somewhat and urge you to begin moving once more. Cas soon sets of a counter pace, his finger entering your ass as Dean's cock is leaving your pussy. Fire floods through you as the sensation drive you higher and higher, but never quite over the edge.

“Ohmygod, Cas,  _ fuck me! _ ” you finally screech, unable to take it anymore.

Cas lets out a huff of laughter and slowly removes his finger. “If you insist,” he intones, voice even rougher than usual. He pours lube into his hand, which he uses to slick the both of you up with. He nudges Dean's knees closer together and yours further apart, moving to kneel behind you with your legs splayed impossibly wide.

Dean stills his thrusts as Cas moves closer, his dick finally coming up to bear against your ass. He teases you with the head, rubbing all around the entrance but never inside.

A whine escapes you as you shift around on Dean's cock, driving you even crazier. Finally, Cas slides a hand up your back to grasp your shoulder while the other grasps your hip. With a grunt, he slams home.

A scream echoes around the room; it takes a moment to realize that it came from you. Dean is murmuring something, but you're too caught up in the  _ wonderful _ sensations coursing through you to pay attention.  _ “Yessss _ ,” you slur, shifting your hips.

Cas moans and jerks forward, jolting you further onto Dean's dick. You moan as well, and it's over. Suddenly it's as if all three of you are possessed, interested only in getting off. You jerk your hips around, trying to find the absolute best angle of penetration, while Dean has one hand on your clit and his mouth on a nipple.

With one hand still on your hip and the other buried in your hair, Cas has taken control of the situation. With every thrust, he tugs your hair just a bit harder, pulls you back just a bit further. A particularly good movement has your muscles fluttering around both men, sending Cas over the edge. With a muffled yell, he rams into you as deeply as possible, his teeth sinking into your shoulder.

You come with a scream, the pain from both the deep penetration and the bite sending you headlong into release. Dean comes not a moment later, the sensation of his semen filling you prolonging your orgasm.

Still frozen in the same position, the three of you gasp for breath for a long while. Cas eventually slides free of your body, a trail of come and lube following him. He collapses to the side, tugging you to lay between him and Dean. As you lay there, fucked out and feeling more deliciously used than you've ever felt, a thought comes to you.

There is literally nowhere else you'd rather be. Who would have thought that a blogger from a little town like yours could end up here, with your heroes? Thinking back to your blog, another thought occurs to you as you fall into a sated sleep.

_ Nobody is ever going to believe this. _

  
  
  
  



End file.
